Naruto and Hinatas mission
by cypher2365
Summary: Naruto,Hinata,Shino, and Kakashi are sent on a mission..but..theres a catch to this so called mission,each one will learn from the other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: before the mission

I added this lil bit of kakashi and anko cuz im gonna make it a part 2 of the story after this one, so dont think im deviating from the objective,lol this is my first fanfiction so tell me how i did, hope you enjoy, also i dont own kishimotos characters or naruto and everything like that, this is purely fan made

It was another day in the village of hidden leaf aka Konoha. Hatake Kakashi, former Anbu now a greatly respected jounin, was doing the first important thing on his routine (I don't mean reading his perverted books written by the famous sanin, Jiraiya...That comes second) every day since Kakashi became a jounin. He would always take his time to visit the memorial/grave marker of the ninja lost on missions...People like his father Hatake Sakumo, his sensei Namikaze Minato, and most importantly Uchiha Obito, Kakashi's best friend.

"It still seems like yesterday we were all together... I still remember what you all taught me, especially you, Obito, and I can't stress that enough to my team now."

Kakashi then thought how his life would have been had he never met Obito…

"Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash" Kakashi always seemed to live by these words in order to not end up like his father "the white fang of Konoha" who sacrificed his mission in order to save his comrades…but then someone said the most inspiring thing that totally revamped Kakashi's way of life forever..."but those who don't care about there companions are even worse then trash!" these words made Kakashi realize he should not be ashamed of his father but praise him..

he then saw how nostalgic life is when history repeats itself as each of students were reincarnations of his team when he was younger.. Naruto reminded him a lot of Obito, as Sakura was a lot like Rin... and Sasuke was himself….

: Kakashi bows his head and quietly thinks to himself... "Sasuke":

"Naruto…you went so far to save your friend… you truly live up to the words I told you that day at the training grounds"

He still could not believe its been three years since Naruto last fought with his best friend. He wanted so badly to live up to the promise in The nice guy pose that Maito Gai (Kakashi's supposed rival) invented :cue anime sweat drop: he told Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what…A promise Naruto still holds well to this day.

Since that time Kakashi knew already then Naruto was an excellent student but would not ever tell Naruto, lest he get more thickhead then he is already. Kakashi gave himself a small chuckle… Still he could not knock on the ninja too hard…

"Oi!"

Kakashi quickly reached for his Kunai but then sheathed it to see it was only Anko-sama, the proctor jounin of the chunnin exams, who stood nonchalantly against a tree…

"So tell me?"... When are you going to ditch those perverted books and go out with a real woman, Kakashi?" asked Anko Mitarashi smiling

Kakashi laughed while reaching the back of his head to scratch it

"Anyway, this aint a social call" with a serious attitude said the female jounin "on my way to hokage-sama I noticed your squad, and the blond one I believe, getting very impatient waiting for you to arrive so he could discuss the mission you guys are due for…"

Kakashi stood for a second, processing what she said before blurting out

"NANI?!"

: Inner Kakashi: "Did I really stay here that long lamenting the nostalgia of everything!? I promised myself that I would not leave Sakura and Naruto hanging, I never got a chance to read my ichi ichi paradise, ill have to wait awhile before I can even read it: inner Kakashi cries:

"Seriously Kakashi" anko said while laughing "you gotta learn to take a joke'

Kakashi sighed with relief then laughs "Anko you certainly have a very dark humor, you know that?"

Anko smiles "yea, you what the best part is?.. The joke was, Im not on my way to see the hokage!"

"NNNNNNAAAAAANNNNIIII!?!?"

Kakashi soon sped off faster then a nin-jack rabbit saying "arigato" to anko for reminding him in her usual dark way..

"You come see me after this mission, because I want to hear why you like those books so much Kakashi!" anko said cupping her hands together to let Kakashi know and then smiling..

She then turned her gaze to the memorial saying "you were my sensei once, I still think that good part of you that was my teacher and friend is on that memorial, Orochimaru" she bowed her head, said a prayer, and then disappeared..

Further in the village Naruto was eagerly waiting for his sensei muttering to himself how he is always late… Along the side was team 8 members Hinata hyuuga poking her index fingers together and Shino Abrume, hands in his pocket, the sunshine glistening off his goggles leaning against a tree contemplating a new strategy in his mind. "Dammit, where is Kakashi sensei, I want to go knock some heads, and use my rasengen on akatsuki "Punching the air as he says this.

"ano" said the shy hyuuga girl "Naruto-kun, w-w-e don't even know the details of this particular mission" blushing thinking she over stepped her boundary saying that to the boy she cared about so much..

"Hmm...Yea you're right Hinata I guess im getting a lil cranky since I missed having my breakfast today" Naruto sighs with his arms behind his head with his stomach growling.

learning her lesson from the chunnin exams, when she went to give Naruto a ointment for a wound he got from anko sensei (for being his noisy self as usual, but this drew her to him -) and failed to give it to him too late, she eventually did give it to him later on but promised herself she would be ready in the future..

"N-NN-Naruto-kun, I, ano," Hinata paused ... she said twiddling her fingers she then remembered and was smiling as she reached in her bag and first gave Shino a small veggie salad (Shinos favorite) in a container and received a "domo" and a bow from shino as he stuffed it into his pocket for later, Hinata smiled at her teammate and then continued," I usually bring lunch for everyone before a mission, so I brought some for you as well"

She then, brought out a small Tupperware container; almost as if she had it holstered like a kunai. Held it out to Naruto with her head bowed like when she gave him the ointment three years prior.

Naruto turned around still wondering in his mind after all these years why Hinata was so weird, yet, nice around him. He then saw she was holding a container, with initials "U.N." on top of it. Naruto was then remembered of the little rice balls that Hinata made during a past mission, which looked a lot like him, he at first did not have much of an appetite for it (he could not stomach the thought of eating himself) but after having one realized it was so good, he complemented Hinata saying she would be a good wife (which made Hinata turn such a shade it cant even be described) so Naruto knew very well whatever Hinata made was not going to be a problem for him.

"Wow Hinata, thank you!" he said, he smiled a big fake anime smile, looking down at the ground. He took the container, and laughed while beaming at Hinata thanking her again, Hinata gave a bashful grin looking at how glad that Naruto was pleased with her offering.

The Shady Abrume leaning against a tree looked on realizing how hard Hinata must have trained herself to be prepared mentally for a moment like this with Naruto. Although no one could see it over Shino's hood and collar, the chunnin gave a smile, congratulating Hinata, his friend, on this great feat to be able get the courage and pride to talk with Naruto without fainting like prior to seeing him for the first time in 3 years.

Before Naruto opened the container, Hinata said very quickly remembering she forgot something important "N-Naruto kun! Y-you will need these" and reached into her bag and too out some chopsticks… and gently handed them to Naruto in his free hand.

"I-I hope you like it Naruto-kun" she smiled

Naruto politely laughing but got a lil nervous: anime sweat drop: slowly as he opened it he began wondering what she made and hoped it was not something nasty tasting like a icky bowl of …RAMEN!!!!

He looked inside still incredibly impressed it was still steaming with a lil bit of egg on top and a lil Naruto cake on the side.

He leaped for joy, he gently put the ramen container and chopsticks down quickly ran over and picked a unaware Hinata up and began hugging Hinata exclaiming sheepishly "Hinata, after all these years you knew I still liked ramen, your number one Hinata!"

In Hinatas mind: Echos: your number one Hinata: Echos:

He was literally awestruck; someone like Hinata knew he was gaa-gaa over Ramen. Naruto then placed Hinata down, turned on his heel and said "this is so awesome I can't wai-..Oi?" Naruto heard a noise and looked around foolishly to see what the noise was. He then turned around and saw Shino trying to revive Hinata after one of her signature faints…"Hinata!?" Naruto yelled quickly running over, only to be stopped by a raised palm by a kneeling Shino.

"Uzumaki Naruto, when will you learn?" said a sighing Shino

The whiskered 16 year old crossed his arms then saying "I was just going to see if she was alright..: mumble..." kicking the dirt as he paces…

"I sometimes wonder if there is anyone more dense then you sometimes…I cant believe you do not see that Hinata actu-"

"I-Im alright shino-kun" said Hinata "thank you f-for your assistance" said the hyuuga, as Shino helped her up... "F-forgive me if I-I startled you N-Naruto-kun" she sighed embarrassed at herself for fainting again in front of him..

A worried Naruto looked at Hinata and asked if she would be ok, worrying if he hugged her too hard, she responded "I just need a little time, you d-did nothing wrong, please, have your L-lunch" Naruto had a query look on his face then said "Ok, feel better Hinata-Chan!" and turned around to his ramen

Hinata stood still for a moment fighting to stand up and not pass out again, thankfully, shino heard this and stealthfully had one of his bugs fly onto Hinata on the shoulder and whispered something to Hinata, she nodded and said "p-please excuse me N-N-Naruto-Kun..." hearing the usual "ikdatmatsu!" Naruto always said after breaking his chopsticks and left the blue eyed boy to his Ramen (which apparently he loved because she could hear him slurping already, lol) whom she secretly admired.

She then sat next to shino who sat by the tree in the usual meeting spot where kurenai arranged them to meet, the same spot where Naruto met them both after three years…

Hinata shook her head in disappointment "you did well Hinata" Shino said reassuringly "I've have not seen you this happy in a while since Naruto came back. Be proud of yourself. That was a major step what you did today"

Hinata smiled. Grateful she had someone like Shino to help her through this" D-domo Shino Kun, it really did help a lot that y-you were here… but I know now I need to learn to do this myself so that I won't need to be relying on everyone'

"You're becoming more and more of a great Shinobi, Hinata; it's not a weakness to have a little help from a friend" Shinos bug that whispered to Hinata flies off hinatas shoulder and lands on his pinky finger "no matter how small" the lil bug gives Hinata a wave with his leg...Both chunins start laughing. Even though Hinata could not see his face, she could tell the Abrume was smiling and human, not the emotionless Shinobi people saw him as.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2, once again I don't own Naruto in any way, its all kishimoto's, this is all fan made...

Chapter 2

Kakashi was on his way to the meeting grounds of his team and was reminiscing on his meeting with the hokage the previous day…

"Tsunade-sama! I don't really approve of this mission of yours…" said Shizune, tsunades first apprentice…"Shizune! I know what's at stake, and I need you to trust me on this!" Kakashi was not even half way done the hallway to there to the hokage's room and still could hear the hokage and her assistant butting heads…

He decided to wait it out but did not realize, he was only the second person in line, Nara Shikamaru, the first one of the konoha rookie nine, to become a chunnin, was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, smoking a cigarette, obviously waiting to speak to the hokage. He quickly saw Kakashi (I mean who couldn't miss the jounin's white hair, lol) and gave a respected nod. "Kakashi-sensei".

Kakashi had not seen the Nara in quite a long time… the last time he worked with him was under very hard circumstances for the young chunnin. Shikamaru and his squad made up of Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino, had to deal with the tough loss of his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the third hokage, to akatsuki member Hidan, and his partner Kakuzu. Shikamaru was focused and determined on giving Asuma's death meaning, and through it studied and eventually learned how to imbue the trademark shadow chakra of the Nara clan into Asuma's knives. Although team 10 was able to avenge Asuma, it was a very bittersweet victory. Asuma left behind his wife Kurenai whom was expecting there first child. Shikamaru told her that Asuma looked out for him, and would look out for her son. The spiky haired chunnin still carried along with him his fallen sensei's cigarettes and lighter as he was going to smoke until his revenge was complete, apparently though it just became apart of his routine after all.

Shikamaru could be seen fiddling with one of the earrings his master gave him on graduating to chunnin, "It sounds too troublesome for me to go in there right now, so im just gonna hang back here, you can go in first if you like Kakashi...actually by all means go ahead".

"Domo Shikamaru, I appreciate it, im actually in a quite a rush for once" The Jonin chuckled scratching his head.

: Inner Kakashi: Icha icha mysteries is going to be out this afternoon and I gotta get it!: Inner Kakashi blushes and squeals.

The Nara exhaled "great, I can clear my head after the last mission I was on".

The hokage's office door opened and Shizune stood in the entryway, trying her best to calm down after having her input on the mission being overthrown..

"You both may come in now" Shizune said.

Kakashi and Shikamaru with confused looks both exchanged looks at one another trying to see if one knew of what was going on…

Kakashi was the first to enter, while Shikamaru took one last drag of his cigarette before putting behind it his ear and following Shizune and closing the door…

Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary sanin trained by the third hokage, now the fifth Hokage of konoha sat with her arms resting on her "C" desk with her hands laced with a look that could pierce the strongest Rashoumon summon…

Kakashi and Shikamaru gave Tsunade there full undivided attention, Kakashi then put away his thoughts of his favorite book series to rest in order to make space for what was sure to be an important assignment.

"As you know akatsuki is doing well on covering there tracks" the fifth said, noticing Shikamaru's disgust with the name "even with the combined effort of our anbu and Jiraiya, we still are left 2 steps behind".

"We don't have anymore Anbu to send out" Tsunade slowly turned her head "which is why we need something… a bit more…from a former Anbu " as she paused her gaze finally falling on Kakashi. Shikamaru had a slight eye opener to this news.

Kakashi then closed his eye and knew now that his life as a ninja was about to revamped…

Shikamaru stood perplexed as to what was going on. He thought why he was there. "Does it even involve me?" Surely it had to be a mistake he thought…he knew Kakashi was indeed a gifted ninja with his sharingan eye, but had no idea he was a former Anbu, nor that fact anyone was allowed to leave the Anbu rank.

"Hokage-sama, if I may...im not sure if you read the background on my file… but, there was a reason that I was given my leave of Anbu as a personal decision and I must express that I-"

"Hatake Kakashi" the hokage's voice overruling Kakashi's own, "I must finish..." she said with closed eyes…

Shizune stood next to her sensei holding Tonton with a depressed look knowing her next words were going to be a lot to handle…

Tsunade turned her chair around to see the hidden leaf outside, and with a heavy burden told Kakashi what she wanted to of him…

"Kakashi you are to train a new squad of Anbu, dedicated to the sole purpose of tracking and gathering information on akatsuki and if possible on the last of the uchiha, Shikamaru here is also going to apart of it".

Kakashi did not know how to process all this, training genin alone was tough enough, but Anbu; this was an entirely different story...

Shikamaru was simply openmouthed at the sudden news.

"This. Is really gonna suck…this is beyond troublesome" the Nara said.

Kakashi totally agreed with the chunnin, this was going to be a challenge.

"Any questions?" Tsunade said.

"I've got a couple" Shikamaru quickly said "who is going to be on this 'team'? and when will this all begin?".

"It will all start tomorrow; I've also chosen the selected to be your recruits, Kakashi… Hyuuga Hinata, Abrume shino, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi considered this team in his mind.. He knew each of the team 8 members, knew full well what Naruto and Shikamaru were capable of and quickly dismissed the idea of there being any problems in the team.

"Im alright with questions…" said the new appointed Anbu "Im going to need the necessary supplies to help me with there training, also if I may ask hokage-sama?"

"Speak feely Kakashi." Said the hokage

"Its been a while since ive been in Anbu ranks and I think someone, or more along the lines of another Anbu…would benefit the team by overseeing and helping in our operation…I think you know whom I have in mind hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"He is yours, he will beneficial to there training, and be very happy to work along his senpai again" Tsunade smiled

Kakashi smiled as well and said "well I suppose I better get ready then"

"Very well, meeting adjourned" said the hokage

"As will I" Shikamaru said, he walks out and he mumbles about a troublesome day…

"Kakashi!" Tsunade said, Kakashi stopped walking "I know this is difficult for you, but understand…" she paused finally turning around to face him " this is our best chance to stop that organization…Naruto will benefit greatly from this training you can give him, and along with this friends of his, especially the Hyuuga heiress, they will do everything in there power to keep him safe"

Kakashi knew about the attraction Hyuuga Hinata had to Naruto… and that attraction...

could either save Naruto or be deadly if any harm came to her..

"those who don't care about there friends are even worse trash" Kakashi said more to himself then Tsunade… "ill make sure nothing happens to him or anyone else on the team"

"That's why I picked you Kakashi' said the hokage grinning

Shizune was very moved at how much the Jonin before her was going to put on the line for Naruto and his friends

"Your dismissed Kakashi, and thank you" she said with gratitude, she knew this was not going to come easy to Kakashi

"Hokage-sama" he said and bowed and took his leave..

This certainly was going to be an interesting meeting with his new team… Kakashi soon got to the arranged meeting spot to see Hinata and Shino laughing while Naruto was stuffing his face with Ramen…

"Here goes nothing" said Kakashi as he took in a breath of relief preparing for Naruto's usual anger for him being late…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey sorry 4 the wait, its been a while since I had inspiration

Kakashi was on his way to meeting spot of his soon to be Anbu, skipping across the rooftops of konoha as if there were mere stepping stones

"I really hope there ready for this…" Kakashi said more to himself as he soon could see them out from his one eye…

The two team 8 members soon ceased there laughing. Naruto slurping his ramen sneakily raised one of his eyelids looking over his shoulder and continued his meal knowing soon some action was going to happen. All three members were alert and ready for what was to come. Hinata managed to create a technique with her byakugan through her training with her cousin Neji (now a successful jonin) as her training partner, which she could now use her bloodline limit as a almost a motioning sensory. Shino's bugs for which he formed a relationship at birth became more advanced thanks to training with his father. Naruto learning from his sage techniques and from his inner demon and jinchuuriki the kyuubi, managed to give Naruto more its natural instinct. Everyone has the trait whenever there was trouble; your hairs would stand on the back of your neck...well… For Naruto's instance he actually had the ability to know intentions before they happened and his cheeks which had the resemblance of whiskers from the kyuubi could actually almost 'point' to where the trouble was… thus Naruto, Shino, and Hinata could remain calm and already know where there enemy was and plan there next move…

Kakashi paused at a rooftop, he needed to be ahead of his students …he knew there training would give them a advantage, after all, he was dealing with 2 chunins and Naruto.

Kakashi slowly studied the opponents….before he knew what happened 3 kunai's were drawn to his throat, Kakashi smiled under his mask as he saw the Shinobi and kunoichi grin with satisfaction knowing they trapped the legendary copy cat ninja…Suddenly in a poof of smoke, all the chunins and Naruto vanished

"nani!" 0_o

Kakashi was dumbfounded for a moment…were they that good to know it?

A good distance away the real Kakashi dispersed his shadow clone and quickly gathered what happened

until he heard a voice say

"you really need to learn better sensei"

a grinning Naruto, the smug shino and a silent Hinata all stood behind him…

Kakashi was very silent and gave his smile of satisfaction under his mask and said, "well done I approve…" quietly in his mind Kakashi said to himself briefly 'they really are the next generation, I know ill be able to be at peace once my time comes to know that I left the will of fire to this group. Especially you…Naruto'

" Oi now lets go back to the spot, our other associates will be waiting for us" Kakashi explained the situation that they needed to be together for what was to come and they made there way back to there meetpoint…

all three congratulated one another for there combined uses..

"That was a great plan Shino-kun for using your bugs to sense Kakashi-sensei's chakra" exclaimed Hinata

Shino quietly nodded and said "if it hadn't been for Naruto thinking through the possible situations we could have been in serious trouble...had this been a real mission of course" he added

Naruto quickly threw his arms around the back of his head like relaxing, and added "yea I did-"

Shino interrupted Naruto (well I guess yanked by the shoulder/arm, lol) and took him behind the tree of the meeting place where he met team 8 after his absence

"Naruto we share our victory with our comrades" shino slowly edge's closer to a scared looking anime style of Naruto "I think itd be nice if you were to congratulate Hinata on her work as well, and stop being so fatheaded, she enjoys praise from anyone on her work…esp-…"he quickly stopped himself before he said too much..

Naruto slowly was about to speak but learned the lesson from Jiraiya 'shut your mouth and open your mind'…Naruto slowly considered shino and said "your right Shino, without Hinatas Byakugan we would not of been able to trace where Kakashi-sensei would be"

Shino slowly nodded in his hooded outfit to a new Naruto…plainly he outgrew his loud and often obnoxious behaviors, "I respect you Naruto, you have learned more then just new moves from Jiraiya-sama"

Naruto half smiled, "yea, I gotta go tell her, before I forget, hehe"

Naruto turned around the tree to see Hinata twiddle her thumbs anxiously, leaning against a fence…

Naruto slowly thought to himself as he walked towards her 'she always was quiet around me and I never really got to know her, shes an amazing chakra user, she never had anything bad to say of me while in school, and neither did I for her"

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled

Hinata scared had to steady herself from falling down from the fence , composed herself and smoothed any wrinkles on her outfit...but still old habits die hard and a stuttering hinata asked "y-y-yes N-n-naruto-kun?"

"Hinata I wanted to apologize for how I was before and not congratulating you on the little test we had just now, you've made a lot of improvement since I last saw you, and it was amazing what you do, I guess I get a lil wrapped up when it comes to glory, he he" as he scratches the back of his head smiling. "I guess being the next hokage shouldn't always come before others ", He paused to wait for a response

Hinata stood for a moment zoned out.. "H-he thinks I improved? Am I awake now?"

"Hinata?" Naruto asked

Hinata came back reality, she slowly smiled and said, "I-I Arigato Naruto-kun ^_^ it means a lot coming from you"

Naruto grinned and realizes the ramen was not finished yet, not one to forget ramen "Hinata I almost forgot the ramen to have that you made for me" as he turns he adds… "reminds me of how good those rice balls were you made for me on that mission with kiba..I still think youd make a great wife hinata ^_^…Hinata? Oi? Hmmm…"

Shino ran around the tree quick enough to wisk Hinata away before she fell down and avoid detection by Naruto..

"hinata-san you alright?" shino asked "ano..wife…"

"you look like you could use some water.." said a voice

shino looked to a pale looking Boy with a pastel of water colors and a cantine of water..

To be continued….


End file.
